


Cheating

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Silly, but not really, well you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie knew that bastard was cheating. And he'd had enough with biting his tongue on the matter. He'll show Archie what it meant to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

"I know of it, Archie." Maxie's harsh voice echoed in the silent, dim living room, only lit by the crackling fireplace, the sound accompanied by the endless ticking of the clock. The sudden announcement made everyone around the table - Matt, Shelly, Courtney, Tabitha and Archie - sit straight. Nobody said anything; nobody knew what he was talking about. Nobody... but two of the people present.

"What is it this time, Maxie?" asked a genuinely confused Shelly, smiling in an attempt to soften the rigid expression that Maxie had on his face.

"This doesn't concern you, Shelly." A warning signal. The woman knew better than to meddle in situations like this, so she bit her tongue. Not breaking eye contact with the man right across of him, Maxie kept talking, "I know what you've done."

Swallowing, Archie dared to ask in the most innocent way he could, "W-what I've done? That's what I would like to know." Damn. His voice was cracking, and cold sweat was running down his neck. He had never been the best liar; not around Maxie, and not when he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't try to deny it." There was something very alarming in that cold, dead tone of his. As someone who had lived by the sea all his life, Archie knew it was just like the calm before the storm.

"Maxie-"

"I know you have been cheating."

Everyone in the room froze, silent. Matt fidgeted with his hands under the table. Shelly stared blankly at the two men. Courtney covered her mouth with both her hands, and Tabitha clenched the fabric of their pants with their fists, looking down.

Archie's mind was racing with a million excuses, he desperately tried to come up with something, anything. But none of them would serve. He knew just as much as the man before his eyes that what he had said was... the undeniable truth.

"But... I..." he spoke, his voice barely a faint whisper.

"You what? You can explain?" Maxie snapped. His voice was elevating dangerously. "Is that what you are going to say?"

"Max, don't get the wrong idea, I... I had no other choice, I-" Archie babbled, but it was futile; his words were promptly cut by the redhead's yelling.

"How could you, you-!?" He hit the table with his furiously clenched fist, gritting his teeth. "And to think that I trusted you! And it's been happening right before my eyes!"

"Maxie, you're overreacting." muttered Courtney, trying to reach out for Maxie but stopping halfway when a red, stern glare was directed towards him.

"Maxie... can we... can we talk about this in private? Not with everyone here... please," Archie pleaded, his voice low and cautious.

Maxie laughed coldly, shaking his head with a triumphant look. "No, no, I want everyone else here to know that you," Maxie said as he stood up and pointed straight towards Archie, "offered to be the banker just so you could cheat to win this game!"

Archie stood up too, slamming his hands on the table, which caused the gameboard to shake, knocking down all of the Monopoly pieces in the process.

"I had no choice, alright!? You- you just kept bragging about your bloody winning streak and how you _always_ manage to defeat me and I couldn't bear it anymore!" Archie shouted; however, his angry indignation only caused Maxie to sneer even more at him. They soon were involved in a heated fight in which every wild accusation of either of them just fueled up more and more the absurd argument.

"Okay, there's no way you would know I was cheating, unless- unless you were cheating too, you sore loser!" Archie gasped in sudden realisation, which seemed to offend Maxie a bit too much for it to be false. Bullseye.

"I had my suspicions since we began, but that's besides the point! And who are you calling sore loser, you cheating bastard!?" Maxie talked back while frantically hiding his extra 500 bills in his pockets.

And so, after the former admins understood what was _really_ going on with the whole 'cheating issue' and once they had talked them into not trying to shove all the small hotel pieces down the other's throat, Tabitha whispered amidst the leftover ruckus into Matt's ear.

"See, this is why we cancelled game night years ago and this is why I _knew_ it would be a bad idea to bring it back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for this shit. I should probably stop writing whatever idiotic stuff comes up in conversations with my friends.


End file.
